In the past, a substrate treatment device has been provided which removes the resist which is formed on the surface of a semiconductor wafer by a treatment solution which is comprised of, for example, a mixture of sulfuric acid and hydrogen peroxide (see Patent literature 1). In this substrate treatment device, a heater is embedded in a holding plate. The surface of the semiconductor wafer which is held on the holding plate is sprayed with a treatment solution. Since the surface of the thus heated semiconductor wafer is fed with a treatment solution, the treatment solution is heated through the semiconductor wafer and is raised in the resist removal ability. As a result, it is possible to reliably remove the resist from the surface of the semiconductor wafer.